


Sandy Memories

by LoverCrowley (ShadowScale)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, crowley's first beach visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/LoverCrowley
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley hit the beach, though Crowley insists he won't like it. They pick up a few mementos.





	Sandy Memories

“I really don’t see why both of us have to be here,” Crowley grumbles. 

Aziraphale has some business regarding the bookshop to do, and since it takes him near the beach, he thought it would be nice if Crowley were to join him. “You don’t _have_ to be here, but you’ve never been to the beach, Crowley. That’s why I asked you along[1].”

“Yes, that’s been on _purpose_ , angel. I much prefer the city.” He pulls into a parking space and waits on the pavement as Aziraphale retrieves a bag from the back seat, filled with water, snacks, towels, and all manner of other beach-related items.

“How do you know, if you’ve never been?”

“I like nature in a controlled form. That’s why I have houseplants and not an outdoor garden.”

“Well the beach is hardly nature at its wildest, especially on a sunny day like this. I think you’ll like it. I do, anyway.” The angel eyes Crowley’s attire and makes a face. “I do wish you hadn’t worn so much black though. Also… those.” His gaze falls to Crowley’s feet which are clad in a socks-and-sandals combo[2].

“Hmph. I’ll take them off when we get down there.” He eyes Aziraphale’s swimwear, a white and blue striped suit. “Besides I could say the same of you, I don’t think that style of beach wear has been in use since decades ago.”

Aziraphale ignores this comment.

\---

As promised, Crowley strips off his socks the minute he gets down to the sand. He immediately regrets it and hop-dances towards the ocean, standing at the water’s edge as Aziraphale spreads out a blanket for them to lay on.

“I was right,” Crowley says when he rejoins the angel, settling beside him.

“About what?”

“About what the beach feels like with bare feet. It’s not far off from consecrated ground.”

Aziraphale tuts and shakes his head. “You could have kept your sandals on a bit longer.”

“Mmm, ‘s fine. The water’s nice, by the way. Not too cold.” Crowley sighs and unbuttons his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and leaving himself in only his swim trunks. “Not saying I _like_ the beach, but. The sun on my skin is sort of nice too.”

He looks over at Aziraphale, who is starting to rub what looks like lotion over his arms and legs.

“What’s that?” Crowley asks.

“Sunscreen.”

“You use sunscreen?”

“Of course. Do you want some?” Aziraphale asks, holding the bright yellow bottle in Crowley’s direction.

“Nah. If Hellfire can’t burn me, the sun surely can’t either.”

“I don’t think that’s necessarily true, dear. Besides, better safe than sorry don’t you think? Here, I can get your back for you.” 

Before he can reply, Crowley feels Aziraphale’s hands rubbing circles over the back of his neck, across his shoulders and down. He squirms a little under the ministrations but doesn’t protest. 

“Th-thanks,” he mutters, taking the bottle from him once he’s finished, so he can get his own arms and legs.

“Well then, would you like to join me on a walk?”

Crowley pushes himself to his feet, and holds out a hand to pull Aziraphale to his. “Lead the way, angel.”

\---

They go for a short swim, but the waves start getting a bit rougher than they’d like and soon enough the pair return to walking along the shore, footprints digging into the sand only to disappear after a few rolls of the tide. Licking away any trace that they had been there at all.

Every so often Aziraphale stops and bends at the knee to pick up a shell.

“What are you doing?” Crowley asks, after the third or fourth time.

“Collecting shells. For the memory.”

Crowley raises his eyebrows. “For the memory,” he repeats. “Angel, there are a million shells that look just the same, all over the world.”

Aziraphale stands. “Maybe. But all those other ones don’t mean anything to me. They aren’t here. Right now. Part of this memory.” He holds Crowley’s gaze for what the demon thinks borders on uncomfortably long. Aziraphale breaks the contact at last, glancing down to the piece in his hand, holding it out for Crowley to look at. “Besides, don’t you think they’re pretty?”

Crowley steps closer to look. They’re… well, shells. One is mottled white and dark orange, one is a soft pink with flecks of purple. Another is an even shade of gray, yet another is pale yellow and shaped like a spiral. All are dusted with particles of fine sand. Crowley finds them nice but not particularly interesting. He glances up at Aziraphale’s expectant expression. “Very pretty,” he says. The smile he receives is nearly as bright as the sun shining down on them.

They continue their meandering down the shoreline, and Crowley keeps an eye out for nice shells. He picks out a few, starting to admire them a little more. Their smooth insides and ridged outsides. The unique colors and patterns they have. The fact that they are here, now, in this memory, alongside a soft breeze and a crashing of waves and most importantly, an angel. Crowley presses them into Aziraphale's hand, not quite meeting his eye. “You should get something to hold them. A jar or something. Easier to carry.”

Aziraphale hums. “Shall we head back soon? We’ve been out here a while.”

\---

“It’s too bad the water was a bit rough for swimming, though.”

“Maybe tomorrow it will be better,” Crowley says as he opens the passenger side door and steps aside for Aziraphale to get out.

“Oh? You want to go back? I thought you didn’t like the beach,” Aziraphale teases.

The redness on Crowley’s cheeks isn’t from the heat or the sun.

“I mean. Since we’re here a few more days anyway.” He sniffs and shuts the door again, pulling a room key from his pocket and heading towards their hotel[3]. “Might as well.”

“Yes, might as well,” Aziraphale, looking slightly smug. “Perhaps I’ll bring along a jar like you suggested. In case we find any other shells to keep.”

\---

[1] Aziraphale says “asked you along” but he means “pestered relentlessly until you gave in.”

[2] Certainly not his usual style, Crowley wore them just to annoy Aziraphale in fact. He is also wearing a plain black button down and a pair of swim trunks with a black and red pattern.

[3] Yes, they are staying in the same room. Do they actually sleep? Crowley does, he’s tired from being in the sun all day. Aziraphale might. How many beds are in their room? That’s up to you, reader.

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place prior to the events of my other fic "Celestial Bodies (In Your Orbit)" and will be briefly but vaguely referenced in chapter 3 there.  
> \---  
> Remember to wear sunscreen when you're going to be out in the sun!  
> \---  
> As always feedback is super appreciated! <3


End file.
